choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Tripp
Tripp, a character in The Freshman and The Sophomore series, was a student at Hartfeld University. He's also a member of the Dungeons and Dragons Club and the student council. He graduated in The Sophomore, Book 2, Chapter 14. He made his first appearance in The Freshman, Book 1, Chapter 1. Appearance Tripp has short, light blond hair, light skin and green eyes. He wears a necklace, a white shirt and a red sleeveless vest (which he's very proud of). Personality Tripp is a fun and lively guy. He can sometimes be seen as dumb but is also quite nice and smart as well. Chapters The Freshman Book 1 * Chapter 1: Welcome to Hartfeld University * Chapter 8: On the Hunt * Chapter 16: Last Call Book 2 * Chapter 2: Welcome Back Party * Chapter 3: Auditions * Chapter 4: Playing the Part * Chapter 5: Stage Kiss * Chapter 6: The Cast Party * Chapter 7: The Talk * Chapter 8: The Hospital (Mentioned) * Chapter 10: Ballot Boxing * Chapter 14: Inauguration Night * Chapter 15: Setting Sail Book 3 * Chapter 2: A Place to Belong * Chapter 4: Budgetary Concerns * Chapter 5: Bad Reputation (Determinant) * Chapter 6: A Kappa Birthday * Chapter 15: Take a Chance on Me * Chapter 17: Don't You (Forget About Me) Game of Love * Chapter 1: May the Best Couple Win Love Bites * Chapter 1: The Bite * Chapter 2: Blood Wanted Rules of Engagement Book 1 * Chapter 4: Dirty Work (Determinant) * Chapter 5: Song and Dance * Chapter 18: Last Call Book 2 * Chapter 6: The Way to a Man's Heart * Chapter 13: Up in the Air (Determinant) Book 3 * Chapter 16: Save the Date (Determinant) The Sophomore Book 1 * Chapter 2: Carry Me Home (Off-Screen) * Chapter 5: Party Up * Chapter 17: It's The End of the World as We Know It Book 2 * Chapter 8: Family Affairs * Chapter 10: Get the Party Started * Chapter 13: U Got it Bad (Offscreen) * Chapter 14: Graduation (Friends Forever) The Junior Book 1 * Chapter 13: Look What You Made Me Do (Mentioned) Relationships Tyler, Edgar and Leila Tyler, Edgar and Leila are Tripp's gaming buddies. They also talk about "special" subjects nobody else is interested in. Madison Eckhart In ''Book 2'', Tripp had a crush on Madison and fought with Logan to get her attention. If the player helped matchmake them, they went to the boat party together. However, in The Sophomore, Madison decides to be single no matter what. Trivia * He not only calls himself "The Trippinator", he also has created a drink of the same name. It includes barbecue sauce. * Tripp makes several cameo appearances in the Rules of Engagement series: In Book 1, he appears in Chapter 4 (premium scene), Chapter 5 and Chapter 18. In Book 2, he appears in Chapter 6, and in a premium scene in Chapter 13. In Book 3, Chapter 16, he attends the Main Character's wedding (revealed in a premium scene, if Party-Girl Sister chooses to party with her date and starts a conga line). * His outfit has similarities with the outfit worn by TJ, a character from #LoveHacks. * He bears a slight resemblance to actor Adam DeVine. * In The Sophomore, Book 2, Chapter 14, during the graduation ceremony, it's revealed Tripp is actually his surname - his full name is Edgar Tripp. He goes by Tripp to avoid confusion with Edgar Lucas. ** In the same chapter, he received a Bachelor degree in Engineering and majored in Computer Science. ** The name Edgar is of English and German origin and means: Who defends his lands with the spear, the one who fights for his love as a gladiator, wealth, fortune, prosperity, riches, lucky. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'The Freshman' Characters Category:'The Sophomore' Characters Category:Students Category:Nerds Category:Hartfeld University students Category:Playing Cupid